Onigiri
by Luka-sama
Summary: Kagura y Sougo no tenían nada en común,claro a parte de las ganas de matar al otro y demostrar quien era superior, eran rivales y los más fuertes entre sus amigos. Pero no importaba como todos pensaran de ellos, un día a la semana tenían tres cosas en común: las 5:00 de la tarde, una banca en el parque y el onigiri. Dedicado a Kristall Blauw.


_Pues hoy amanecí feliz y con ganas de escribir XD_

 _Quería dedicarle esta historia a_ _ **Kristall Blauw**_ _sus fics me encantan y quería tener un detalle con ella, es asombrosa y si quieren disfrutar un rato les invito a pasar a su perfil, sus historias son muy increíbles._

 _Gintama no me pertenece._

 **Onigiri**

Las personas son como onigiris, todas hechas por los mismos ingredientes pero cada uno con un sabor especial y único, no hay dos onigiris iguales a pesar de ser hechos iguales. Es como los copos de nieve que a pesar de estar constituidos por lo mismo, no hay ninguno igual a otro.

Realmente a él le daba igual el sabor de un onigiri, no tenían nada en especial.

Mientras caminaba por las instalaciones de Shinsengumi notaba como el chef ese día le dio por preparar onigiris para los demás. Con algo de molestia noto como Hijitaka ese día había dejado de comer su estúpida mayonesa, en cambio estaba comiendo un onigiri rojo por el picante.

Salió molesto del lugar.

Había pasado un año de la muerte de su hermana, ese día exactamente.

Furioso ignoro a Kondo quien traía una mirada de lastima, todos sabían que lo mejor era no molestarlo o mostrar algún sentimiento ante su perdida, pero era inevitable para sus personas más cercanas.

Pero como todos sabemos, cuando queremos olvidar algo aparece con más fuerza.

Cuando cruzo la calle un chico choco con él, esto provoco que cayera una caja de comida repleta de Onigiris. Su cara de terror fue suficiente para que el niño saliera huyendo.

Estúpido onigiri.

Mitsuba su querida hermana siempre le preparaba onigiri cuando era niño, incluso en ocasiones no le ponía tanto picante (a pesar que la experiencia con su hermana le hizo inmune al picante) siempre sonreía cuando le daba la bandeja y era el momento del día que más le gustaba, esto debido a que Hijitaka siempre salía al pueblo en esas horas de la tarde junto con Kondo.

Solo su hermana y él.

…

Su mal humor aumento.

…

Después de apalear a un grupo de bandidos, meter a unos ladrones a la cárcel, destruir un edificio para detener a los patriotas Joui que se metieron en su camino…la hora de la tarde comenzaba a caer sobre él y con ella un sentimiento de dolor.

Patético.

Él era el gran Okita Sougo, el príncipe de los sádicos.

Él daba sufrimiento, no lo recibía.

…

A media hora de las cinco llego al parque. Estaba distraído y su mirada perdida en el suelo con sentimiento de culpa, tal vez si se hubiera quedado con su hermana…la habría disfrutado más. Puede que lograra hacerse fuerte por su cuenta y todo esto fuera un estúpido error.

Se sentó en su banca favorita del parque.

Apretó con fuerza los puños ante la impotencia que sentía, el dolor del recuerdo de su hermana y como su pecho no dejaba de sufrir.

Un extraño olor llego a su mente y frunció el ceño.

Puto onigiri.

Giro el rostro molesto para deshacerse de quien estuviera cerca, pero su rostro quedo en blanco al ver a China sentada a su lado viéndolo furiosa.

Su suerte era igual a la de un grano en un culo. De todas las personas del mundo tenía que estar sentada a su lado la China, comelona, vaga, con fuerza monstruosa, peli roja chica de Yorozuya y su autoproclamada rival.

-Lárgate China-gruño furioso.

Era la última persona que deseaba tener a su lado en ese momento.

-Muerete-aru, yo llegue primero a esta banca miope de mierda-indico la chica.

Vio de reojo a otro lado. Esa mocosa tenía un gran diccionario sobre como insultar a otras personas, incluso estaba seguro de que él estaba alto en la lista de personas que detestaba, al igual que ella en su lista de quienes matar para ser feliz.

El reloj marco las 4:50 de la tarde.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Mitsuba solía llegar a las 5:00 de la tarde todos los días con un par de onigiri.

¿Onigiri?

Giro su rostro y para su horror noto como la China tenía varias cajas de onigiri alrededor de la banca, esta comía la caja con inusual tranquilidad y parecía ignorarlo metida en sus propios pensamientos. Cualquiera que los viera no pensaría que eran rivales a muerte, mucho menos que la sola presencia del otro encendía una chispa de pelea en el otro.

-¿Por qué onigiri?-pregunto sin poder evitarlo, con una mirada de resignación y cansancio.

La chica lo vio con desdén, no pensaba contestarle.

Pero algo dentro de ella le hizo ver algo similar a sus ojos.

-A Kamui le gustaban los onigiri-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

No pensaba decirle a Sougo que ese día hace varios años fue cuando Kamui la abandono cuando era niña, no pensaba explicarle la difícil relación que tenían como hermanos y sobre todo no le iba a decir lo mucho que le dolía no tener a su hermano cerca.

Odiaba que entre todas las personas que vio ese día, los ojos del sádico fueran tan similares a los suyos.

Sougo en cambio ignoro la incomodidad de su interior, luego giro el rostro diciéndose mentalmente que no le importaba quien rayos fuera ese Kamui.

China era su rival.

Solo eso.

-Además me lo gane en un sorteo-añadió con un aura brillante.

Él la miro incrédulo.

Vio el onigiri.

Luego a la chica.

Así repetidas veces.

-¿Quieres?-ofreció la chica con una sonrisa.

La miro de mala forma y casi quiso salir corriendo, que la chica hiciera eso con comida solo podía significar que estaba envenenada. Puede que su expresión de incredulidad fuera demasiado evidente, china bufo molesta y le puso los onigiri en sus manos, luego volteo a ver al parque.

Había dos niños (evidentemente hermanos) que jugaban entre ellos.

China y Sougo se pusieron de mal humor.

Más que por inercia que por otra cosa fue la razón por la que tomo un onigiri entre sus manos, no lo saboreo y solo se lo metió a la boca. Para su completa ironía el onigiri tenía picante, gruño mentalmente el intento fallido de China para joderle la existencia, si bien la intención era hacerlo llorar por el picante, le salió mal por su inmunidad al mismo.

Lamentablemente eso solo le recordaba a Mitsuba.

Puta vida.

…

-Mira una estrella-dijo animada Kagura señalando al cielo.

Alzo el rostro para notar que efectivamente ahí estaba le estrella. Levanto una ceja al ver cómo había una tan temprano, suspiro al escuchar como Kagura hablaba animadamente sobre los lugares donde debería estar su padre y alguna que otra cosa del tal Kamui.

-Mi hermano Kamui debe estar comiendo onigiri-aru, era un maldito enfermo a la comida y siempre comía mucho cuando mamá preparaba-

Hablaba y hablaba como una lora, como si intentara consolarlo por algo que no sabía…China era rara.

Ignoro el alivio al ver que Kamui era su hermano, probablemente era que tanta charla le hacían olvidar su dolor.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Se despidieron sin decir nada, una patada en las costillas y una fractura en el pie eran suficientes.

…

Curiosamente una semana después paso algo raro, en la misma hora y la misma banca, ahora era Okita quien estaba sentado con una caja llena de onigiris. Kagura alzo una ceja antes de sentarse y tomar uno sin decir nada.

Que extraño era verlos sin discutir.

O destruir la ciudad en general.

…

Así fue durante un mes, cada semana sin falta estaba uno u otro con una caja de onigiris en la misma banca. Nadie lo había notado porque era semanal y ambos siempre estaban en problemas, generalmente no decían nada y solamente comían. Claro que a la hora de despedirse, era normal verlos con un hueso roto o un hombro dislocado…aunque después de los primeros tres meses incluso disminuyeron el número de heridas.

Claro que siempre en sus encuentros en otros lugares se golpeaban y sacaban la sangre, pero el día que comían onigiris…era diferente.

…

..

.

Kagura miraba confundida la banca vacía a su lado, incluso los onigiris estaban intactos en su caja y su expresión era de una molesta. Claro que no vendría ese día, después de todo Shinsengumi tuvo que irse después del arresto de Kondo y su posterior escape gracias a ellos.

Miro al cielo aburrida.

Ese día no tenía mucha hambre.

.

..

…

Algún tiempo después…unos años después de toda la historia en general.

Se observaba a una hermosa chica de larga cabellera rojiza quien comía un onigiri con una leve sonrisa, a su lado su actual pareja le miraba resentido y con un ojo morado.

-Eres una mala perdedora China-gruño el chico antes de tomar su onigiri.

A la misma hora.

En el mismo lugar.

-Tu un puto sádico y no me pondré un collar-aru-gruño ella con enojo.

Se vieron antes de sonreír levemente, ambos llenos de heridas por sus usuales peleas como siempre.

Aunque esa hora era algo especial, además el onigiri sabía mejor cuando estaban junto al otro.

Pero eso era algo que jamás dirían en voz alta.

 **Fin**

 _Bueno espero les guste a todos ustedes que leyeron hasta aquí y les sacara una sonrisa._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
